prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Candi Devine
Candace Maria Rummel (born 1959) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler better known by her ring name Candi Devine (aka Candi Divine). Her sister, Rose Rummel (aka Rose Love and Rose Devine), was also a wrestler. Background Born as Candace Rummel, Candi Devine began her wrestling career by running a fan club for Lanny Poffo and working briefly as a ring girl for ICW in Kentucky. Serious injury Divine was badly injured in Memphis in 1985, when she and Amy Monroe collided head to head in a monkeyflip, fracturing her jaw and cheek. A lengthy recovery time and plastic surgery became needed to repair the damage and briefly she considered quitting wrestling. American Wrestling Association Devine is best known for her time spent in the American Wrestling Association feuding with Sherri Martel. She held the AWA Women's Championship on four separate occasions. She won a battle royal to fill the vacated title in 1984. Devine competed at the AWA's SuperClash, WrestleRock 86, Battle by the Bay and War in the Windy City cards. She was recognized as champion several times during that time period, mostly being awarded the belt by default as the number one contender (a common practice of the AWA), and trading it with Martel. She was very active in the AWA in late 1989 and throughout 1990 as part of the Team Challenge Series, wrestling in mixed tag team matches and in singles matches against Wendi Richter and Magnificent Mimi. She won the title the final time on December 6, 1989 when she defeated Judy Martin to determine the new Women's Champion after Richter vacated the belt. Independent Circuit She also spent time in the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association as The Goddess. On June 9, 1991, Rockin' Robin defeated Devine to become the first UWF Women's Champion at UWF Beach Brawl, the company's first and only pay-per-view. Devine won the UWF Women's Championship in 1994 after she defeated Tina Moretti, and again in 1996. Candi Devine occasionally does local shows for LadySports.com and SlamminLadies.com. Devine defeated Selina "Bambi" Majors on a USWO card on October 14, 2005. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Women's Championship (3 times) *'AWA Superstars of Wrestling' :*AWA World Women's Championship (1 time) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (1994) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Women's World Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Women's Championship ([1 time) *'New Wrestling Association' :*NWA Divas Championship (1 time) *'Pomales Wrestling Entertainment' :*PWE World Women's Championship (3 times) Personal life Candi Devine resides in Nashville, where she works as a physical trainer. She recently sued her long-term boyfriend, former wrestler Tom Burton, in a telecast of Divorce Court before Judge Lynn Toler that was originally aired on March 31, 2009. Devine sued Bertan for $630 and accused Bertan of running over her beloved cat with his car, killing it, which he denied. Judge Toler ruled in Devine's favor in the amount of $280. External links * Profile *Candi Devine at SlamminLadies.com *Candi Devine at LadySports.com *Candi Devine at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:1959 births Category:1980 debuts Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World Women's Champions